An ozone generator of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,653. In such a generator, by applying an AC voltage across the electrodes that satisfies certain limiting conditions, corona discharges take place in the interstice between the surface of the dielectric formed by the ceramic coating and the external electrode. These discharges cause ozone to be produced. The use of ceramic as the dielectric coating makes it possible to obtain ozone production efficiencies that are higher than with a glass coating. In particular, the ozone content in the gas leaving the generator can exceed 12% by weight.
However, the ceramic coating is relatively fragile and cracks can appear which prevent a good distribution of the surface electric charges, which can cause the acceptable voltage limit for the ceramic to be locally exceeded. This can result in a breakdown of the ceramic coating and cause the generator to be taken out of service.
The mechanical stresses created by the axial clamping of the ceramic-coated tubular segments can also contribute to the appearance of cracks in the ceramic coating.